


SANDITON Sidlotte SEASON TWO

by elena9ricardo



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena9ricardo/pseuds/elena9ricardo
Summary: This is not a contemporized plot. It is compliant with the Jane Austen/Andrew Davies SANDITON story during the Regency Period.  Lady Susan can not be asked to bail out the Parker Brother's indebtedness. The solution might be to rely on the conditions of the 1820's. Charlotte and Sidney will not be cheated.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Heywood Family/Parker Family
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1   Mrs. Campion's First Dress Fitting with Madame Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first submission to Achieves of Our Own. There's a lot to do with this very creative format. I am not an advanced typist.

** ** Chapter 1 Mrs. Campion's First Dress Fitting with Madame Marie********************** 

Envious passersby have stopped to gaze upon some beautiful fabrics, tapestries, and dresses displayed in the shop's window at La Belle Assemblee.. Eliza and her maid have just entered the boutique dress shop of designer Madame Marie Elaine Roussel. "Oh Lady Susan, what a delightful surprise to run into you here at Madame Marie's. Fortunately, we have this little break between seasons to catch up on our wardrobe updates. Don't you agree?" In a teasing, prying manner, Lady Susan chuckles and asks "Mrs. Campion, are you here about your up-coming nuptial trousseau? Has your dress been started yet?" "Oh yes, but I still have time. The muslin under-dress has been fitted. I just can't gain any weight so I am restricting my intake. We are here today to check on some of the lace and appliques above the hem. I think I'd like a fuller, puffier sleeve with the ribbons high on the waist. Then I'll come back to check on the beading later. Come, let me share some of the selections I have whittled it down to".  
Lady Susan recognizes that these are all elegant. Eliza has spared no expense on this dress and admits it. Lady Susan inquires as to how the groom-to-be is.  
Eliza admits that Sidney seems so much more nervous than she expected. "Yesterday, when he left for his little beachside project, his stomach was all in knots. And he had that big ride to take by horseback since he did not go by carriage. I think he will stop somewhere over night to take a break. The planning, all the little details, and decisions have worn him out. Last week, we met with my solicitors. I thought it would ease his mind to know we have not broken the bank on our wedding. He looked a little pale and not his usual energetic self. I just hope he is not working on an ulcer. Maybe he just consumed some tainted meat or something. Actually, Cook went out today to start researching some interesting cuisine. She likes a fish stall on Broad Street in Soho. So, I and my house staff will try something new for dinner tonight. Of course, there are only Cook, my maid, Teresa and myself in the house for now. I did give my footman off for a few days to attend a family funeral."  
Eliza continued with "Sidney has headed out to Sanditon to catch up on some contracts and check on the reconstruction, mostly clean-up after that tragic fire. All these details are wearing him out. Well, you know men. It's just as well he is out of town so I can concentrate on the important specifics for our big day. I don't expect him back for at least two weeks. It will give him time to settle and relax. He can complete some Sanditon work which will mean he can relax and start to enjoy our wedding. Our date will be here in no time.

**************************************************************

Next: ***Chapter 2 ******Sidney Leaves Willingden and continues on to Sanditon.


	2. Chapter 2    Sidney leaves for Willingdon and then Continues on to Sanditon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people would ride by the Ex's neighborhood if they were still in love with them. And why not speak with a local bartender to just see what the Ex might be doing? Others might know more, and at least a gentleman could explain to another gentleman what happened. After all, the worst thing could be that someone would think very badly of the one who is at fault ;if a father does not understand how in love one is with the daughter.

***Chapter 2 ***Sidney Leaves Willingden and continues on to Sanditon. 

Mr. Heywood returned to the pub in the morning. He had a long chat with Fred, the bartender and Inn keeper. Fred spoke very highly of Mr. Sidney Parker. He thought Mr. Sidney Parker had been here previously but was not sure. He said he seemed upstanding, took good care of his horse, was generous tipping the stable boy and others. Mr. Parker looked rested after a good night's sleep; and generally seemed to feel better than when he came in the night before. He ate only a hard boiled egg and had some tea; paid , then rode out just after sun rise. Mr. Heywood, on second thought, wanted to catch him before he left to give him some information he might want to know. Well then, he'll find out sooner or later.  
Catching the afternoon sun as he rode thru some fields and hills on his way into Sanditon was a welcomed relief Sidney did not expect. He felt so much calmer. Hours on the back of a horse can do wonders for a heavy mind. Certainly there is plenty of time to hash every thought over and over again in one's own head. For some reason, he does feel more relaxed. The stress of matrimony to Eliza does not seem so overwhelming. He really has no plan. He just feels like an elementary school child does when a test is coming up but somehow school gets cancelled that day; or the bell rings early and one is freed. He knows it is a false sense of security but getting out of London, and away from Eliza's tension producing management style has just been relaxing. It's amazing how her staff copes with it.  
After all, the overcrowding in London, and the stench of the big city is not following him everywhere while he is here in Sanditon. It will make a good resort town. The Industrial Revolution, factories and manufacturing, world trade: goods moving in and out of the city, laborers toiling under very unsafe conditions---working for pennies, motherless children begging for food, the hygiene and nutrition of the poorer classes is discouraging. Illnesses and disease are apparent in every direction. Seeing this every day would wear anyone down. Sidney used to somehow manage this in his own head. But after seeing how much care Henry and his sisters need to thrive, it is depressing and worrisome to witness this in neighbors. Plus, measles, small pox, cholera, dysentery, and miasma are running thru out the entire population. At least a temporary relief exists in Sanditon. At least a temporary relief exists in Sanditon.

What solace it will be to put that key into the Tom's locked door and just collapse after this trip. There won't even be any house staff to contend with because Tom and Mary had to let all of the Sanditon house staff go when they returned to Mary's family's house, and then to #7 Bedford Place. They took just about everything but the blankets with them. Sidney will have the whole Trafalgar house to himself. He'll eat at the hotel for breakfast tomorrow morning. As for tonight, he has another hard boiled egg in his saddlebag, and there's got to be some wine, whiskey, or spirits of some type around here somewhere. He met the groom on the side street. He will untack the horse, feed him, then turn him out so he can roll and stretch. **************************************** 

Next: Chapter 3 Mrs. Campion’s Second Dress Fitting 


	3. Chapter 3    Mrs. Campion's Second Dress Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to have a strong friend with an ear to the ground. Plus, there are some good things for the Heywood Family to look forward to during the upcoming holiday season, still a ways off.

*******Chapter 3 Mrs. Campion’s Second Dress Fitting************

"Oh! What a coincidence running into you again here at Madame Marie's. Mrs. Campion, you are looking well. How do you manage with all the pressure of the wedding upon you?" Eliza responds with "well, actually, it is easier with Sidney being in Sanditon. And truthfully, let's face it, if you want something done to your own tastes, you must make it your business to see it thru. I tend to be more particular and discriminating in tastes than Sidney. Another friend of my first husband's always said that you should even write your own obituary way in advance of needing it. That way, it is done well. And you will have no complaints later." Lady Susan had heard some interesting rumors from the wife of a banker-friend who had a dress fitting last week. Madame Marie's is a gossip hot spot and these women don't even realize that you can not say anything here that you do not want others to know about. These affluent women have ladies' maids who talk among themselves. They know far more about their employers than their employers will ever know about them. And the maids carry this information for years. In the interest of her young friend, Charlotte Heywood, why not get as much fresh information as possible? It seemed to be snooping but there was a reason to set up an appointment at Madame Marie's that would fall right after Eliza's appointment. After all, Lady Susan is still of the belief that the race is not lost yet. Maybe some little bits of truth were discussed in front of the seamstress; and befriending Bridgette has paid off in the past. Bridgette knows more than just whose waistline got bigger. Best get this information while it is fresh in Bridgette's mind. It turned out to be just as Lady Susan expected. Lady Susan complemented Bridgette on how nice her hair looked,(and seemed to think Bridgette lost a little weight too. Lady Susan inquired about a possible new beau ?) as Bridgette pinned a hem up on the dress for the banker's wife. Lady Susan had a way of getting a little familiar with employees she liked or needed help from like our seamstress here. She asked Bridgette if this kind of thing had happened before. Bridgette seemed to recall another similar incident but didn't know how this really worked. Mrs. Campion did ask certain bankers to hold off extending credit to the Parkers' project until Sidney was securely in her own debt. Bridgette seemed to know that Mrs. Campion had visited her own banker to feed some funds to Sidney to reassure him that more was available from her. Actually, it seemed that Mrs. Campion really did not care how much she donated to the cause. She just needed to be in control of her future husband.

***************************************************

About two weeks ago, Lady Denham wrote to Charlotte to see if she would be interested in serving as a trusted companion. Because Esther and Lord Babbington lived in another county, they could not visit Lady Denham as often as she liked. Clara was off probably in London, and not really trusted. Lady D was on her own. She needed help even if she did have servants. Charlotte herself declined just because she was still not ready to return to Sanditon especially if she was going to chance seeing Sidney. However, Charlotte thought her two sisters, Alison and Emily would find the town, and Lady Denham's house an exciting change of pace. Lady Denham said that she had not seen a light on at the Parker's residence in a long time. It seemed totally vacant so it would be safe for Charlotte and her sisters to visit. So last week Mr. Heywood sent his three eldest daughters by carriage to the Sanditon Mansion. Charlotte could return in about in about two weeks by carriage. Emily and Alison would stay on to help Lady Denham. Because Lady D now had some help, she invited all the Heywoods to return for New Year's Celebration Dinner and stay the night. They could leave the next day. She has the space for them in Denham House; or they could stay in the floor below hers in Sanditon Mansion. Charlotte even thought that her father and her brothers could offer advice on the leaky roof in Denham House. Maybe Mr. Stringer would send some work men over too. If Alison and Emily were staying, there would be plenty of time for both of them to read, sew or knit, and Lady D will enjoy their musical talents. Lady Denham would be the first to admit that she wanted more activity in her household to keep herself relevant. Lady Denham thrives on a little gossip and excitement. She will enjoy having the girls here. Also, she would admit that she felt very bad about Charlotte not finding a husband in town, and did not really know what happened to cause Charlotte to leave. Well, maybe Esther left her with some suspicions on her last visit. Things had gotten so quiet since the Parkers left for the season or until they would resurrect Sanditon.

*******************************************

**Next :******Chapter 4****** It is my Sad Duty to Inform you..**.....


	4. Chapter 4    It Is My Sad Duty to inform You.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's diet and her Cook change everything.

***********Chapter 4- It Is My Sad Duty to Inform You....**********************

Sidney has been here in Sanditon writing checks that are now available from Eliza's bank account. That visit to Eliza's solicitor was a god-send. No question that Eliza has been generous. She even made him the heir to her estate now, so early on into their engagement. All the papers are signed. What a relief for Sidney to pay off some of Tom's debts and the fire damage so easily. Sidney saw to it that all of Mr. Stringer's worker's back pay was given with bonuses. At first, Sidney felt guilty. But he managed all of Eliza's bookkeeping now too. She has more than enough money to cover the wedding expenses, and other household expenses. Her estate is solid. Sidney has paid all her house staff early. He has accounted for year-end bonuses; written the checks for any anticipated expenses. They are enclosed in dated envelopes ready to be delivered on time. Some of these Eliza allowed to accumulate only because she was not attentive herself. She always had the money. Eliza's first husband left her a huge fortune. The banks seemed to know she was good for it. She definitely had conversations with the bank personnel. She charmed them all. Same with the solicitors office. They all loved her because she could buy them anything if she liked them. They were all motivated to please her. As usual in the early part of the week, Cook found herself at her favorite fish stall on Broad Street in Soho. She and the fish monger were having a good time haggling over the price of mussels and shrimp. It was a game with them. So much this week, more or less is usually a similar cost to last week, or next week. Cook got enough for Eliza's entire household. It seemed the catch was good this week, and she wanted to try some new recipes. The fishmonger's wife rinsed the mussels and shrimp off with the well water washing off any salt water, algae, and seaweed. Then wrapped it all up in old newspaper. Cook would hit on the fruit ,vegetable and spice stalls too. The vendors and their helpers there would clean and almost prepare the produce for the customer. It was a good service. 

******************************************************************************************

It was getting dark earlier now. Some people think this is just a chilly island. English weather is often a topic of discussions for locals. As for now, there seems to be a major change in the weather approaching fast. Sanditon was about to get flooded with torrential rains headed for the center of town. Most of the people in the general store wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. There was a young woman monopolizing the clerk and being very particular about picking up a special order of molasses so she and her sisters could make cookies. She might be a new maid. Sidney moved to the back of the store shelves to help himself. The light was very dim and suddenly a loud crash hit the front porch of the small general store. The corner of the front porch roof fell. Lightening struck with a fierce and deafening assault. There were several other flashes of light. It was distracting to her as she held the large jar of molasses. It seemed to jump out of her hands, hit the metal counter top before it splattered all over the floor and her dress. She slipped and fell on some of this sticky mess as she tried to avoid getting broken glass against herself. Water gushed thru the broken roof and flooded the store in no time. Sidney raced to the front of the store where people needed help just to get off the floor and exit the store. No one was sure it was safe to go outside yet as the lightening was still flashing in the skies overhead . He reached for a fallen timber to free the cookie baker below only to see it was a face he knew well. Charlotte knew it was him right away. She was almost in tears with everything that was flooding thru her mind now. Aside from the terror of the lightening, she was hurt from being knocked down, being pinned under the weight of a display table and twisting her left foot and right arm. Her arms, her legs, were sticky, and her dress was a stained, wet mess from the whole incident. Mr. Sidney Parker was standing in front of her assessing the situation and while things looked gloomy to both of them, somehow each one was comforted to see the other. However, even seeing her distress, Sidney could not hold back a smart question. He had to ask, "Miss Heywood, why on earth did you choose this particular hour to vacation in Sanditon during a terrible storm and a very off season?" Normally, Miss Heywood was well composed, but she is upset and adds with an annoying tone herself, " Mr. Parker, I can see that once again your mouth overtook your brain. You are a sophomoric adolescent idiot. I am not here on vacation. I am here to visit Lady Denham with my sisters". He apologized immediately realizing his own tone. She started to hyperventilate and almost passed out. Sidney prevented her from collapsing but truthfully, he did not want to get the molasses all over himself. He spotted a piece of burlap from a grain bag to act as a barrier between her and himself. The only thing to do was to lift her up and carry her across the foggy street to Tom's house. She was terribly embarrassed. Sidney told her no one else, not even any house staff was here. They were alone. Everything could go wrong. 

First of all the rain was so heavy, there would be no one to run a message up to Lady Denham's, or to notify her sisters that she was not seriously hurt. It was doubtful she could move for a while and honestly, not until tomorrow. It was still pouring buckets, thundering, and very dark outside. Then the shivering and shaking almost overtook her. It was just really being soaked to the skin. She was in some mild shock, and she needed to get warm soon. The obvious problem was that Sidney was the only help available; and there was not even a man servant here to witness that "nothing" was happening. The loose grain and animal feed was sticking to her dress which was salvageable but filthy. It had to come off, be washed and hung to dry. But not with Sidney here. He suggested he start heating the water for her to take a bath...in the kitchen. It was too cold and dark upstairs. He could move the bath tub right in front of the kitchen stove, and promised her privacy. However, as much as she tried to free herself from her corset her right arm was just not working correctly, and it seemed the laces were getting tighter. It took everything she had to ask Sidney for more help. And he was willing. However, he must have stuck his hands in ice water before he helped. She yelped, and complained that his fingers were like ice. His joking response was that this was payback for calling him a "sophomoric adolescent idiot". She apologized immediately stating that she was hurt, distressed and frustrated over this accident. After some time, he managed to release the laces from the knot she had tightened. The molasses had stained everything as if it was a wood stain and finish that was sticky. Her clothes seemed ruined; if not totally unwearable until they could be well scrubbed. More bad news, there were no clothes for her in the house to wear, only blankets. Fortunately, there was some dry wood in the attached shed so Sidney could build a fire. Even Sidney felt better seeing that her lips were no longer blue after her bath. All she could do was to use the blankets to cover herself. She really had no clothes on. He pushed the small couch over to her so she could sit. She had some small nicks on her hands where the glass broke. He applied some ointment he uses as a horse salve when his horse needs it. There were some superficial abrasions on the back of her neck too. He gave her a shot of whiskey to relax her and relieve some pain in her hands and arms. He suggested she sleep if she could. When she woke up he would make them some scrambled eggs on the stove. She slept until almost 8:00 pm. It was still raining. The streets were knee deep in mud. What could they be thinking at Sanditon House? Sidney served dinner about 8:15pm. They were the best scrambled eggs Charlotte ever had. 

***********************************************

Both Charlotte and Sidney were exhausted. It seems they never fell asleep until 1:30 am. They talked about everything including all their own unfinished business. Sidney headed up to Sanditon House before 0800 to catch up with one of Charlotte's sisters who could pack a bag for Charlotte. Lady Denham would still be asleep. If it was any later, he would have been a victim of her incessant questioning. 

***********************************************

It's hard to know what really happened. A letter arrived from Eliza's solicitor requesting Sidney to come to London in the next few days or his earliest convenience. There was nothing he could do now. The letter started with " It is my sad duty to inform you that Mrs. Eliza Campion has died suddenly. This was unbelievable. His knees almost buckled out from under him. So Sidney thought he would catch the coach tomorrow afternoon. He could be back in London that night and be ready to see the lawyer the following day.

*************************** Next: Chapter 5******What Did I do to Deserve Such Condemnation ? ****************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Chapter 5 ****** What Did I do to Deserve Such Condemnation?*****  
>  Maybe Eliza never really grew up; but Sidney will now have to answer the call. Fortunately, he will be better equipped than he ever could have anticipated.

************** ********** Chapter 5 ********** What Did I Do to deserve Such Condemnation ?********

"Mr. Zlooywer , I am so glad you are allowing me to bring my older brother, Tom Parker to our second meeting. As you said earlier, we can't expect to wrap up all the details in these two meetings but at least I have someone to hold me up thru these proceedings. Truthfully, I am a little shattered by Eliza's passing. We each had some issues but this was totally unexpected." "Believe me Mr. Parker, may I call you Sidney, and refer to your brother as Tom? This is not a confrontational meeting. Quite the contrary. I'll have my assistant bring us some tea."

"Again, please allow me to say, how terrible I feel to be the one to have brought you such sorrowful news. This was a total surprise to all of us. Eliza was still a young, healthy woman. I would never have guessed we would be here today discussing her will. But I assure you that Mrs. Campion, ‘God rest her soul’, decided long ago that things go as I will state today. Also, you should understand her husband's influence pertaining to this estate. Both of them recognized that before he died that Eliza should be 'taken care of '. He, Edmund, seemed to think she was not capable of managing things by herself. He was probably right. After he died her immature silliness seemed to inhibit her ability to make prudent choices. Being quite wealthy, she was able to make sizable purchases of almost anything she momentarily desired. Don't get me wrong. She was a smart, ambitious women who could be manipulative but she was not able to restrain her pocketbook. Money meant nothing to her. She did not grasp the differences of 20 pounds to 200 pounds. She had no concept of value."

"You may not know this but Edmund, her husband survived childhood only to due to the kindness of others. He had been orphaned at an early age in north central England. He told me that he really did not know his own birthdate, where he was born, nor even his own name. As he grew, someone thru a religious order, had him formally educated, and his monumental success was one of its benefits. He actually pitied Eliza for growing up in a comfortable household with parents who pampered their only child. Edmund loved Eliza, and desired only to please and care for her. I think he knew there was a 'past' love interest she had. (I think that was you. Although, I must say her widowhood allowed others to pursue her. I would add, some were not likeable and I was happy when they did not endure.) For whatever reason, Eliza and Edmund never had children. I am not sure she felt she could manage motherhood. She wanted her estate to be secure which is one reason why she wanted you named as her heir and executive almost as soon as you became engaged. None of us anticipated her untimely death."

"I should tell you that I noticed you balanced some of her books, and paid some of her debts, as well as your own. Do not feel guilty about any of this. She had a tendency to let things ride. It was not my place to take a strong hand with her expenses as long as she could pay for them. My job was only to see her expenses were covered and could continue to support her. Actually, she and I had several discussions about this. Notice, I have not let you, nor Tom get a word in on this yet only because there is so much more that we will all have to work thru. Settling this estate will require a few more meetings; maybe another lifetime! I want to reassure you, no one should judge you to be anything but honorable. There is no guilt here. Eliza's passing was nothing but accidental; an unfortunate incidence of disease in London, more specifically cholera in **Soho*** . You can take a deep breath now and speak anytime. I just wanted to state my position up front and clearly."

Tom and Sidney seemed very relieved; and were able to see the magnitude of this estate; and the unspoken benefits it might bring to saving each of them. It was good that they both came today since this was a lot to digest.

It was obvious, Mr. Zlooywer had an algorithm he had utilized before to keep the conversation concise and to the point. "I don't want to seem rushed, disrespectful or unfriendly, but allowing me to speak directly will keep us on a straight path and answer most of your questions as we move along. Other expenses might surface: such as Eliza's wedding dress where the dressmaker has not billed us yet. You might be able to negotiate that with Madame Marie. Maybe similar intended wedding contracts will be presented. Then there are four more important entanglements that we did not see coming. When Eliza's illness was seriously assaulting her, her older Cook, Mary Catherine O'Grady had just died. She was taking care of her deceased younger sister's two little daughters. Eliza summoned me to provide for them in her will; and any other children of her staff who might become orphaned similarly. Then, Eliza's maid, Teresa Grady died, she being the sole breadwinner for her own two daughters. Eliza said they were distant cousins even though the younger Teresa carried a name change. You, Mr. Sidney Parker have been appointed guardian to these four little wards." Mr. Zlooywer could see the color vanish from Sidney's face. In fact, he had to stand up and pace around the room to cool the stress of what he just heard. Sidney admitted that this news was another shock he never saw coming. Mr. Zlooywer replied that Eliza seemed to think he would be a perfect guardian since another friend of his had once appointed him as such. He had experience with this role. (Secretly, in this own mind he thought that Eliza was somehow retaliating from the grave. At least, this is what he told Tom and Arthur later.) Tom knew that Sidney had challenges with Georgianna, and Tom had a private chuckle at Sidney's expense. He had to turn away when Mr. Zlooywer announced this. He can't wait to get home and report this to Mary. Sidney's head is now swimming with all kinds of issues. Sidney interprets this as time to be spent in purgatory for past failures, general misbehavior, and other un-Christion behavior toward everyone else at one time or another. The curses running thru his head now should not be vocalized for fear his new charges could get to be as complaining as Georgiana Lambe; or some other hellish retaliation would appear. Mr. Zlooywer told Sidney he could have about a week to make some accommodations because the girls were being cared for by interested neighbors. However, since the neighbors have multiple children of their own, at the end of the week the newly orphaned children will be sent to the orphanage. Sidney needed help fast. This is as close to condemnation as he was a year ago.

 ***{Footnote** It would not be until 1854, that epidemiologist, Dr. John Snow would become famous for his research in public health; and be able to control the cholera outbreaks thru contact tracing. Over one thousand local residents would contract cholera before this epidemic could be controlled. Many children would say good bye to innocence and childhood as they became orphans. Additionally, the average life span in England during 1820 was only about 41 years of age. The low average age is due to the morbidity in early childhood.}

**********************************

If they were able to enlist their help, Sidney and Tom would have to notify Georgianna and Otis immediately. Both were curious about what the condition could be. They headed over to the new home Otis had set up for Georgianna just before they were married. Their cottage was northward from Piccadilly in London according to the address Georgianna sent to Sidney months ago. It was comfortable for two adults and maybe a baby. Four little children moving about would make the space seem cramped even if the husband was at work all day. If Otis and Georgianna, could help, Sidney could not impose on them for more than a few days. The girls would be released from their neighbors in six days from now. If they could stay with Georgianna and Otis for two or three days, Sidney will come back to pick them up after his next visit to Mr. Zwlooyer; or whatever worked for Otis and Georgiana. They were on board from the beginning. Each one felt obligated to return Sidney's past generosity. (Georgianna was totally re-oriented to reality having understood now what her choices could have been like a year or two ago.) She was adamant about helping to take these little children away from the possibility of being condemned to misery, and slavery for the rest of their lives here in London. Neither of them would have wished that on anyone. Both Otis and Georgianna were better educated than their peers and had many advantages others did not enjoy. They knew the English laws were very hard on orphaned children. At least there was relief in sight; or so it seemed. Parliament was almost ready to pass a law that would prohibit children under sixteen from working longer than twelve hours a day. All four of these little girls were under ten. The work houses would have taken them, fed them with gruel, and turned them out on the street to pick pockets, or beg for evil people as soon as that law was passed. Tom and Sidney headed to the corner pub for some ale before they headed back to Mary's parents old home. Sidney felt reassured that while not everything was solved, things were looking brighter. He knew there would be challenges. He could not see every possibility in his future. Sidney learned somethings from Tom during the last year. He could not afford condemnation of any type. He had real responsibilities now. But he was no longer an outlier. 

************************************

***********Next : Chapter 6 ********Diana in the Kitchen in the London House***********


	6. *****Chapter 6 *****  Diana in the Kitchen in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******Chapter 6 ****Diana in the Kitchen in London*****  
> Sound advice from another perspective. Will the younger brother listen?

******Chapter 6****Diana in the Kitchen in London********

Yesterday, when Tom and Sidney returned from their meeting with Eliza's solicitor, they were floating on the clouds. They could not stop talking about it with Mary, Arthur and Diana. There were some things that still needed attention, but they were the happiest they have been in a long time. They will sleep well tonight. Mary and Tom are taking the children for an outing to see Mary's sister's family.

***************************************

Sidney comes downstairs this morning to find Diana is in the kitchen preparing a dinner for when everyone returns home. "Just the older sister I wanted to see!" he states in a very cheery but manipulative manner. "Oh. Oh." Diana replies, "What did I do now? "

"You're my sister, can't we just have a simple chat over some tea ?" Sidney responds. "I have to say that both you and Arthur have been generous and helpful. I know Mary truly appreciates your efforts especially here at their home assisting with many tasks like some cooking and caring for the children. I know that Alicia and Jenny adore you. They love having you read stories to them. I do think it would take more than two exceptionally fit adults to keep up with Henry. Baby James is likely to be the same way."

"You, dear brother cut out most of the household staff to economize. Mary has only a cook three days a week now which means she has plenty to do."

Sidney volunteers that "we have all had to tighten our belts to make our ends meet. Diana, we had to scale down. We just did not have the money even with everything we all pooled together. I'm guessing you remember the news from last night. Things will get better" he says reassuringly.

"Let me heat up the water," Dianna replies.

"No, I'll do it. You should sit down. You've been cooking all morning", offers Sidney. "This must mean you want something from me, I am very worried now." Diana is thinking out loud.

Sidney smiles casually, " I am your brother, come on, you can trust me". "Exactly. I can trust that you are up to something. Don't think I have ever forgotten about the time you buried my hair ribbons in the manure pile; or the time you left those worms in my bed." 

"Surely, you remember, I was only six years old." Sidney moans with that innocent look on his face.

Diana replies with, "You were ten. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Sidney adds "but it was really very funny. You had to know, I only wanted your attention." 

Well, you got Mother's attention, if I remember it correctly...but she did not give you the attention you really deserved for such a prank. She was too easy on you."

"Would it help if I apologized now? Sidney comically offers, "Look Diana, everyone was giving Arthur attention: picking him up all the time, carrying him around everywhere. Everyone saying how cute little Arthur was. It was annoying to me. I was under appreciated. I felt that my virtues were being overlooked, and truthfully a little jealous as any middle child would. I'm the one who had to pick up all the toys. All he had to do was cry when he was teething, and one of our parents would rub the whiskey on his gums and rock him to sleep. He had an easy life as the Parker baby."

"Well I was a middle child too." Claims Diana.

Sidney adds trying to be complimentary, "But you had a role to play as the older sister, care-taker of us all. You started us on reading, writing, telling stories, and helped us with our mathematics. You nursed anyone or anything that was sick or needed help...even Mother's philodendron when I knocked it over. You had a purpose in life. So did Tom, as the eldest." "So, just to be noticed, I had to pick up some attention getting skills. At least then, everyone knew I was here and alive. I could claim some authority as a member of the Parker Clan even if it was only for impish little deeds that only a leprechaun could commit." Sidney looks a little more serious. "I hope you are not unhappy about how things turned out for the four of us. We were lucky children to have such good parents,... and a great older sister. We are better educated than most people. Honestly, Tom is very capable. He cares. He just hit a snag with the fire. The damages were immense. Lady D had him walking on egg shells. The expenses, labor costs, and material increases were difficult to anticipate. He bailed me out a few years ago, which you probably know. I had debts. I have to return the favor and stand by him. You and Arthur have been very generous, yourselves. It is a very kind thing that you have helped the family out in so many ways. I know Mary appreciates all you are doing to help her".

"Nonsense, Sidney, we are a team. We'll stick together forever."

"Well then, I should probably ask you now. Are you ready to play on the Sanditon's Women's Cricket Team?" Sidney goads her on.

Diana admits, "I did not know we had a Cricket Team for Women. I understood there is a team in Willingden, but not one here. Besides, silly sports are not something that interest me. Maybe more qualified players will come along. Miss Heywood was the only skilled team player and she would be on the Willingden team if anything."

Sidney sighs, "You never know what might persuade her to play for the Sanditon team." 

Diana does not hold back, "Dear brother Sidney, You might have wanted this little chat for another reason---seeking my opinion on another matter? Are you?, Mmmmn, what could that be? Plus, I have heard that opinions offered by some young ladies are not always to your liking, even if they are honest. I have heard that you can be quite critical yourself. Mmmn. Did you want to say anything? Might you have regretted something you have said in the past? Mmmmn."

Sidney admits some guilt, " There may have been a few times when I was...not so cordial,...maybe a little harsh,... maybe I didn't reply as I should have. It's true , some other people can not take that much honesty."

" If you are referring to any particular lady, it is possible, one is not that experienced with your quick wit, sarcasm, and smart mouth lectures. We are not raised to suffer thru such indignities. Proper young ladies are raised to be respected. Sidney, you should know that. You do know that." Diana continues, "On the other hand, I'll grant you some charity here. Things have been very serious for us all. Maybe we all, that includes YOU, might have to take a step back. You have been thru a terrible time during the last couple of months. I know at one time you loved Eliza. Years ago, certain events forced you both to change the directions of your lives. Was anyone at fault? I don't know. I don't believe that you still loved Eliza as you did ten years ago. Even our younger brother, Arthur believed this was not a trustworthy union. Recently, I do know, we all know, that you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness for everyone else in the Parker family. Deep down, in your heart, you are a good person. Mary always says you have a kind heart. You are capable of so many things. It is time for you to pursue the woman who is honest, trustworthy, who makes you even better, and who you do love now. What I do know is that Charlotte Heywood and you love each other. ... And you will never be as happy with anyone else as you could each be with one another. Only YOU can take care of this situation. Relieve your own misery. Go to her as soon as possible to see if she agrees. She is worth fighting for. You have a right to be loved; and to build on the dreams that would make you happy. This is not a gift everyone can take for granted. You must do everything in your power to grant yourself this gift. If this is a battle, you must win it. Sidney, you deserve a good life."

"Diana, once again, you make the best tea and match the conversations to go with it. I am so glad we could talk." Sidney recognizes Diana has struck a chord.

"Sidney, YOU made the tea; boiled the water by yourself even, and apparently you needed MY advice....which you are not likely to ever admit. I am not the older sister for nothing. Sometimes, I can see what is going on. I can hold my own here", says Diana smiling from a false sense of confidence that she is still the one in charge of family issues.

As he is getting up from the table, Sidney says "Diana, you have given me an idea : once we get back on our feet in Sanditon, I am thinking there should be a ladies rowing team for the regatta. Being a Parker, YOU would be a great asset on that team too."

"Oh no. I don't like rocking boats. I might get sea sick, or get wet. Physical games are not a strong suit for me. This idea sounds dreadful too." complains Diana shaking her head no.

"I guarantee you will get wet, maybe even fall in the river, if you do not play on our Sanditon teams and help us all win." threatens Sidney in a joking manner, just so he can stay on the top and exert some machismo.

"Oh, and by the way Sidney, you better plan on doing some serious wooing in Miss Heywood's direction if you are aiming that high!, offers Diana. A good place to start might be with her father and her mother. Bring flowers and candy, some thoughtful little gifts for everyone. Spend a few coins on everyone. Use some charm for heaven's sake." suggests Diana from her high horse position now.

****************************************************************

**Next : ****** Chapter 7****** Letters to and from Willingden and New People in Life **********


	7. Chapter 7 *****   Letters to and from Willingden*****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****Chapter 7***** Letters to and from Willingden and New People in Life****  
> Some relationships have to be re-built. It is important to maintain others.

Chapter 7 Letters to and from Willingden, ..........and New People 

Thanks to Georgiana and Otis, the four little orphans arrive at Denham House. Who would believe that Lady Denham has found it in her heart to help these poor little girls. Yes, they do have support from Mrs. Campion's estate, but a stable place to call home was needed too. Lady Denham feels Mr. Sidney Parker can be trusted to manage them at least financially. Some of the funds go to pay for their rent. Another check is written to the young Haywood sisters to pay for their supervision of the girls at Denham House. The Heywood sisters are earning some money for small gifts for their siblings and parents; and possibly investing in their own wardrobes, and futures. Somehow it is all coming together. At first, Lady Denham thought the young orphans would diminish the attention she would get from the Heywood sisters. But that did not happened at all. Everyone enjoys having lunch and dinner together. The two eight year old girls, Hyacinth and Rose are helping to set the table before meals as well as devoting some time to study their spelling and arithmetic. Everyone has some little chores to complete every day. The girls are very well behaved. Alison is teaching them to read. Then, they read a story to Lady Denham every Friday. She comments and asks questions. Sometimes Alison suggests questions to Lady Denham to enlist her help. It has become a mutual admiration society. The two very cute six year old girls, Daisy and Violet, are learning by doing things to help too. On Wednesdays, the Beaufort sisters, Phillida and Julia, and Mrs. Griffith visit for light social chit chat, singing and playing a piano tune or two. Or they might take a walk outside just to get out of the house since some days are still warm enough to even walk down to the beach, ...whatever pleases Lady Denham. She truly enjoys visits from Mr. Sidney Parker who likes to check up on the benefits his wards are enjoying. With the Heywood sister's help , he is much more attentive to his wards than he was with the earlier situation. He seems better prepared. Lady Denham gets to consult on a little Sanditon business with him as well. Mr. Sidney Parker has some other business on his mind. He inquires from Miss Alison how Charlotte is keeping busy back in Willingden. When "might she visit Sanditon?" keeps coming up. He thinks he might be travelling thru that area soon.

*****************************

Alison and Emily always have progress to report about their accomplishments to their parents in weekly letters. Lady Denham likes to include a little note now and then also. Usually, she discusses recent improvements she has made around the mansion as well as Denham House. So this way no one will be afraid to come for an eventual visit. She always reports that the Heywood sisters have rejuvenated her life. They are so polite and respectful. The Heywood parents should be very proud. She is very curious about Charlotte , and wonders if she still misses Sanditon. The response is that she talks about it everyday. Although they are at 7 Bedford Place right now, Mary Parker writes to Charlotte frequently because Alicia, and Jennie are sometimes sad that Charlotte is not even around. Charlotte seems to feel very bewitched, melancholy, or even stupefied especially after running into Sidney at the general store during the storm. Mrs. Heywood was not sure what might have happened when Charlotte was in Sanditon a few weeks ago. She was there recently to assist Alison and Emily in setting things up for Lady Denham. A meeting with Sidney may have taken place but they are uncertain about what really happened. They question the benefits of going forward with Mr. Sidney Parker. Charlotte is quiet and a little down feeling. Her parents want her to shake this mood because it just leaves the whole household in low spirits. As a joke, her father threatens to sell her to the gypsies or travelers or the tinkers. Sometimes he adds that he couldn't pay the tinkers enough to take her just to agitate her. Sidney feels compelled to adhere to Diana's wise advice. He writes to Mr. Heywood seeking permission to call on Charlotte for a walk or a carriage ride. Also, Mr. and Mrs. Heywood have received letter a letter from Lady Susan inviting Charlotte to various London events where reputable, single, young ladies are always welcomed. But Charlotte herself is too "tired" to attend such an affair. Mary and Tom Parker report on recent news about everyone in the Parker family, and relate that they have heard from Mr. Crowe about Sidney's sincere good intentions toward their daughter. They are impressed and are ready to surrender. Mr. Heywood replies that Sidney should visit. He would meet him at the local pub on Wednesday about 3pm first at the pub before just going to the farm. 

**********************************

Sidney arrives early at the pub where he met Mr. Heywood about three weeks ago. Mr. Heywood offers to let him bunk in the barn but Sidney thinks it would seem more proper to stay at the inn. It's really not that far. Mr. Heywood is not alone. His two thirteen year old identical twin sons, Seth and Benjamin are here. They all look a little ruffed up from helping a neighboring farmer out with steering . Mr. Heywood wanted them to see how much trouble livestock can be. Unfortunately, it became a little scary when one of the angry young bulls had Ben pinned against a fence. Poor Ben, will have a small souvenir scar over his right eye. Mrs. Heywood is expected to chew out Mr. Heywood over his lack of early intervention. Hence, another good reason to stop at the pub for fortification. At the end of this work day, the neighbor celebrates the day's work with a big dinner and plenty of spirits for all the neighborly support given. It's as much a party afterwards that is not to be missed if you are a local. After some instructions to Sidney that while he thinks Charlotte does want to resume courting; and that he and Mrs. Heywood believe Sidney's intentions are proper, Mr. Heywood invites Sidney to pick Charlotte up in about an hour after most of the family has left for the party. Then, have Charlotte take you over to the party. " Now Mr. Parker, please see to it that there is no reason I should want to have a hanging tonight. I expect my daughter to be respected." Sidney assures Mr. Heywood that nothing like that will be necessary. It's been hot all day long. Mrs. Heywood and her men (Mr.H., and now the older twins), the younger twins, and the three younger girls are carting several covered dishes to the wagon now to bring to the party. With all the commotion over Ben's eye when they got home, Mr. Heywood just remembered he forgot to tell Charlotte who was headed this way within the hour. He might have told the younger boys but ...? Oh well, they'll figure it out sooner or later. 

****************************************

Charlotte gives specific instructions to ten year old William and nine year old Harry. It seemed like they were paying attention but...Actually, they were more pre-occupied with what their two older brothers did at the farm. William and Harry are again "in charge" of the farm here at home. Charlotte tells them she is headed out to the back pond to weed before it gets too dark. If they don't want to do more work, they should leave her alone. It's still hot and humid for this late in the September, and she does not want to be involved with them fighting. The boys are impressed with the able, regal look of the rider approaching. This must be who their father told them about. They direct him to the back of the farm where Charlotte is supposedly gardening. She is nowhere to be seen. While he is sitting there on his horse, Sidney lights some tobacco just so the smoke keeps the gnats away. The odor is distinctive. It travels. With out seeing him yet, Charlotte realizes she is trapped. That smoke means Sidney is somewhere nearby. She rises to the surface of the pond a little more. Then she hears " Ahoy, there Admiral Heywood!" He has spotted her. She warns him, Mr. Parker, do not dismount from that horse!"

"Well then, why not Admiral?" questions Sidney.

The bather answers , "You know why not. You have done it again. I am not prepared to receive a male visitor right now. "

"No need to worry about my embarrassment Miss Heywood, since I am fully clothed. William and Harry seemed to know I was coming. Somehow, you forgot?"

"Mr. Parker, I assure you, you were the last person I expected to see. "

"It might be impertinent for me to question your tastes on this subject: but Miss Heywood, wouldn't it be better to be drenched with molasses before you bathe? I mean, some of the sweetness might remain." says Sidney, just to ignite some fire.

"Yes, you are correct, Mr. Parker. It is shamelessly bold of you to say." Charlotte accepts that some of his sarcasm will never be forfeited; but his tone is much more gentle.

"Can I wait for you at the house? There is some news, and a few family updates related to Sanditon I'd like to talk to you about." Sidney seems suddenly a little more serious.

"Of course. I need about fifteen minuets to get dressed and for time to walk back to the house. (...Curses! Why is he here unannounced ? is the question going thru Charlotte's head.) I'll be there as soon as possible. Have my brothers show you around. Your horse can go into the small back paddock. There's some water for him there. Just go in the house. Have the boys get you some poison, ...or I mean or tea, or whatever... and show you to the parlor." She offers in a befuddled tone.

"Your father is expecting us to attend the barn celebration at your neighbor's farm. I think your brothers are supposed to join us." Sidney responds, seeming a little urgent.

"Mr. Parker, no one has filled me in on any of these details. How did you meet my father? It seems, I am the last one to know anything around here lately." Charlotte has returned to the house half dripping wet to find Sidney in deep conversation with William and Harry. Like nine or ten year olds do , all the private family affairs are discussed with perfect strangers. They just have to impress everyone with what they know. They are relaying the accident with the bull their older brother encountered, and heaven only knows what else they have served to Sidney. They even repeat that their father could not pay the gypsies enough to take their older sister off to the gypsy camp because her temperament was so discouraging. It is taking another another fifteen minutes for Charlotte to get ready before she and Sidney walk over to the neighbor's. It turns out that Sidney had a few small gifts in his saddlebag which he brought into the house. He took some amusement in making Charlotte guess what he had for her. It is a book published in 1813 that Charlotte has been hoping to read. The book is _Pride and Prejudice_ by a woman author, Jane Austen. Her reaction seemed to recognize that Sidney took special care selecting this gift just for her. She was delighted; and he was happy to see her reaction. Also, he had two other small wrapped gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Heywood. He decided he should follow Dian's advice so, he brought a tin of biscuits from a new London gourmet shop called _Fortnam and Mason_. Sidney suggested that they leave for the party soon since they are expected; and the dinner must have started by now. They took their time walking as Harry and William ran ahead. Sidney told Charlotte how much the entire Sanditon situation has changed. Tom and Mary will move back to town just after Christmas and probably be in town just before New Year's Day. There was so much to discuss. Sidney had a plan and could see a future. Charlotte suspected where he was going with all of this but she was relieved he held off going totally forward. He told her she was terribly missed by the Parker family but especially by him. Any good things that come about would seem hollow with out her being involved. She should think about this, and her own possible future in Sanditon too. He stated that he would like to return next week to talk about more things with her. A bon fire could be seen in the short distance ahead; and lent a warm glow to the neighbor's party. The people were all cordial; feeling no pain even after such a busy working day. They had a pleasant glow themselves , perhaps by more than just the heat of the fire. The younger children had been very excited and active. However, as the hours became later, the children were now falling asleep in the arms of the many parents here. It was a perfectly enjoyable warm, late summer evening as they followed her parents back to the house. Her brothers wanted their parents to open their gifts just to satisfy their curiosity. Charlotte showed them her gift. Then she noticed the inscription inside has some familiarity for them both. "To my darling Charlotte, If a river can improve its course, so can a man. With all my love Sidney." It more or less tripped her up. Sidney and her mother noticed her eyes getting wet enough she had to blink to regain her composure. Sidney did not want to appear presumptive so he said his good-byes and headed toward the door. Before he left, he shook the hands of these grown-up brothers. He was as glad to meet these probable new allies and offered to buy them a round of ales and tobacco when they visit Sanditon. Mrs. Heywood exclaimed quickly, "Mr. Parker, my sons are only just ten years old, and the older twins are still minors." Sidney replies, "Mrs. Heywood, I can agree to delay that celebration but I need to thank these young gentlemen properly. I can not afford to alienate important future comrades." And he left both Mr. and Mrs. Heywood smiling, shaking their heads, and thinking they might have a thirteenth child on the way. ******************************* ***Next : *****Chapter 8 ****** Halloween********And before You Know It,........*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an error at the ending, thinking the Heywoods had ten children, when actually they had twelve children. If a son-in-law appeared he would be the thirteenth child, not the eleventh. I realized this after I re-watched the first episode. 3 Feb 2021er


	8. ***Chapter 8  ****   Halloween****and Before You Know it,   ...............*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******Chapter 8 Halloween, and Before You Know It.........
> 
> Charlotte and Sidney will not be cheated. They are on their way to a satisfying HEA !

*****Chapter 8******HALLOWEEN****************

The four little wards and the Beaufort Sisters have rehearsed a little song and reading for Lady Denham's Mumming event on the Halloween Day luncheon party. The girls will enjoy the costumes; and have acquired a few acting skills for the little play they will perform. All this contributed to making Halloween a fun day at Sanditon House.

*****Chapter 8*******And Before You Know It,.........*********

Some people don't realize that Sidney has additional plans for a large apartment near the old Terrace for himself. He convinces Tom that a more spacious three bedroom ground floor apartment will probably have easier re-sale value than an upstairs loft. They agree that a few more innovative apartments should be situated throughout Sanditon. Sidney's, in particular, would be a little more elaborate and built more for year round living for himself. If Stringer's men can start on it now, it could be finished right after the Holidays. Although Mary and Tom plan on staying in London for Christmas, they are planning to return to Trafalgar House in Sanditon before New Year's Day. It will be a good way to kick off the New Year, and leaving a very bad year behind as soon as possible. Tom and Sidney can plan on getting back to work together very quickly on Sanditon matters. True, there would be some back and forth to London anyway. They are enjoying their time together planning, building, designing, and discussing their future. Tom mentions that the last time he was in Trafalgar House working, making coffee for himself, he found a woman's small jeweled medallion on the floor in the kitchen. It was drenched in some brown sticky substance. It just appeared that someone else had been in the house after Sidney had left to return to see Mr. Zloowyer in London. Tom observed that Sidney turned away as this topic seemed to be something of which Sidney had some first hand knowledge. Tom pried. Sidney gave in. "Yes, Charlotte was here but I can not elaborate on that now. The jewelry is hers. I'd like to give it back to her" as he is holding his hand out sheepishly to receive it from Tom. Tom agrees not to press the issue, but realizes his brother had more going on during that storm than he admitted to telling anyone about. Maybe it wasn't that stormy after all.

*****************************************************************************

The Sanditon Flyer departs for London earlier in November. Sidney is back on his way to see Mr. Zloowyer . The estate issues are moving right along. At least some of the wedding contractors have agreed to negotiate, or at least credit Sidney for some expenses. Among some of Eliza's possessions, are some small gold bracelets and broches that Sidney would like to save for his four little wards to have in the future to remember Eliza's generosity. He returns Eliza's wedding and engagement rings and miscellaneous other jewelry. Sidney elects entirely different cuts for what he plans to give Charlotte. Also, he purchases a new, longer gold chain for Charlotte's newly found medallion. He adds a locket to this necklace with an inscription on the back. It says, "With all my love, Sidney". He is hoping to present this to her as an early Christmas gift because they will not be together on Christmas Day. He will probably be alone at Trafalgar House while Tom and Mary celebrate with her family in London. Charlotte plans to spend Christmas with her parents in Willingden because both daughters number two (Allison) and number three (Emily) will not be there. However, everyone is looking forward to New Year's Day where even Mr. Heywood and his entire family will travel more than five miles to the Sanditon Mansion for a two night, three day visit. This is only possible due to the fewer farming activities of the winter. All of their children will accompany them so that the whole family will be together. Lady Denham wants them to stay in the mansion where they can command the entire floor below hers.

*********************************************************

A coach is approaching. Sidney has been invited by Mr. & Mrs. Heywood to stay for the family lunch and most of the rest of the day. Then he will head to the local inn for that night. He will return to Trafalgar House early the following day. He is happy to catch half the family outside the house who announce to the other half of the family that he is here. He and Charlotte are able to take a short walk around the barn to see some new improvements that were added. They had a few minutes alone to catch up on news. It was clear Charlotte was very glad to see him. They are about to serve a late lunch which is a little celebratory because this special guest has arrived. The Heywood children are anticipating a good Christmas. However, their parents have informed them they will be taking a trip for New Year’s Day which is something that they have not done before. Plus, they will get to see both Allison and Emily. So everyone is full of chatter and stories and little surprises. Sidney has some sweet treats for all the children and a larger tin of F & M biscuits for Mr. & Mrs. Heywood. Over dessert, Sidney questions Charlotte about the shallow abrasions on the back of her neck where he applied the horse ointment. Charlotte never told her parents about the slight injuries she received during the storm or who treated them. So their eyes are spinning a little. Sidney states that Tom had found the medallion not relaying what the circumstances were. Sidney announces that he was all too happy to be able to find a replacement chain to which he has added another medallion that he hopes she likes. As she lifts her hair to show him, he brings out the new jewelry. She is delighted he has found it. He opens the clasp to put it on her neck. But it is a cringe worthy moment only because her parents never realized their gift to her had been missing, nor how it had happened. Sidney has a few words prepared for a toast, as they sit down, "Mr. and Mrs. Heywood, Miss Heywood and to the Heywood Family, I want to thank you for letting me share this lovely lunch with all of you. I want to wish everyone a very warm and Happy Christmas. It is likely everyone here has been very well behaved over the past year, and he or she will get everything they were hoping for. That includes both Miss Heywood and myself. I think it has become rather obvious that Miss Heywood and I have become very fond of each other. There were clouds that cast some gloom over us in the past. These have now lifted. A brighter horizon has appeared. We are not just friends. I am hoping for a great deal more if you will allow me to see your beautiful daughter and sister more frequently. And I want to thank you for making me feel welcomed."Mr. Heywood cheerfully admits that this makes perfectly good sense and supports this idea. Glasses were raised. Everyone is looking forward to a much better new year and the upcoming trip to Sanditon.

***************************************************

Lady Denham is floating on cloud nine. She loves the anticipation of hosting a large party so much like during the previous spring and pineapple days. So many people from before Edward left, and Esther was married, and Sanditon was "thriving" are missed. Time just seemed very dull and flat. However, now that the O'Grady and Grady girls are here with Allison and Emily, it seems the house has come back to life. The Heywood sisters are seeing to it that everyone attends the Christmas morning church service in their new finery. There is nothing like an embellishment on the Christmas story that only Reverend Hankins' mind can create. Daisy is yawning already and will probably fall asleep. Reverend Hankins believes his presentation will keep spirits warm in this very old, stone cold church. Little Violet is chilly and squirming in her seat. For additional entertainment during his sermon, she is blowing circles with her breath that you usually see from men puffing on tobacco. At least this way, Revered Hankins catches the signal that it is time to wrap up his sermon. The walk back to Lady Denham's for a Christmas Lunch allows some time for the younger girls to work off their energy. It is acknowledged that not everyone expects a gift or anything for that matter as a right (or rite) of Christmas. There are cards to be opened; one from Lord and Lady Babbington with the news of them expecting a greater gift in a few months. There is a card from the Tom Parkers and one from the Heywood Family wishing Lady Denham and her household well. In fact Georgianna and Otis send a card with warm good wishes. The girls sang a few carols. A capon was served, and later a cake dusted heavily with sugar. Allison and Emily presented the four younger girls with some hair ribbons. And Lady Denham gave all the girls a new pair of gloves. Charlotte wrote to Allison that Lady Denham might like a small bottle of scent that could come from all the young ladies here. The older sister asked Allison and Emily to extend her best wishes for the holiday, and that she was looking forward to seeing everyone on New Year’s Day. There was something about her letter where everyone could sense that Charlotte was happy and more settled than when they last saw her.

************************************************************

It was so chilly and cold but still the citizens of Sanditon were happy to celebrate the end of a miserable year. After all, the big fire from over the summer left many workers out of work and every business in town was affected by the depression that ensued. No one could make plans. Mostly all building had stopped since there was no money coming in to pay for anything; and no insurance to replace anything. The future looked Luke warm at best. It was back to fishing for anyone who could. Every now and then, someone might shoot a deer or a hare for some dietary variety. Then there were some root vegetables but almost no acceptable fruit. Still almost everyone in town was happy to shoot off a shot gun and set off some fireworks their pennies purchased for a Happy New Year celebration. At the Denham House and Sanditon Mansion everything looked festive. There was a brilliant red poinsettia plant in the entrance ways. And there were evergreen decorations with wild red berries that the girls made for the reception lobby, the parlors and the dining room. They collected mostly everything from the Denham woods surrounding the mansion over the past two weeks. The two older girls, Hyacinth and Rose were willing to climb thru some hawthorn and up some poplar branches to retrieve mistletoe. At least since the middle ages, or because of Swedish customs, or Shakespeare, mistletoe has been associated with romance, vitality, and fertility. It is thought to be a symbol of love and everyone who passes under it is entitled to be kissed. It might have some medicinal value, but Lady Denham would deny that twigs and bird droppings have any appeal. " With a pretty ribbon tied on the white berries and twiggy branches, anything could work for whatever ails you. Or not. It might cure you at the same time it is killing you. I think it killed my last cat." Adds Lady Denham. However, Hyacinth thinks it is pretty because it is still very green; and Rose wants it tied under every chandelier and doorway because it is romantic. Allison and Emily are trying to find a happy medium. Tom and Mary, Alicia, Jennie, Henry and even baby James are ready to relax after another treacherous carriage ride to Sanditon. Diana and Arthur are following in a second carriage with the rest of the luggage and household goods. Sidney has drinks ready for the adults and is very happy to welcome everyone back to where their hearts and real lives should be located.

At about the same time the Heywood family is arriving at Sanditon Mansion for a very interesting stay with Lady Denham. Charlotte introduces her parents to Lady Denham and they discuss the trip and the holidays in a very festive manner. Alison and Emily take the smaller children for a walk around the grounds just to work off some stored up energy in the young travelers. The older boys Seth, Ben, William and Harry help the footmen carrying the luggage to the rooms. Mrs. Heywood has a chance to talk to Lady Denham herself and thank her for her hospitality, as well as the gracious way her daughters have been treated. Mrs. Heywood has brought a large delicious cinnamon cake she baked herself for them all to enjoy over tea later. Lady D admits to loving cinnamon cake and is delighted w the gesture. Charlotte was very taken with Sidney's earlier gift of the book, _Pride and Prejudice._ What interesting ideas about courtship. Really, every young lady should be reading this novel and be aware. And who is telling the young men how to act? But she still has not finished reading it. When she finishes, she will lend it to Allison and Emily. She got the idea that a material gift for each young girl might not be what she should give. Perhaps a similar book would be nice but nothing like it is available for younger girls. So it seems that she could write a poem for each girl. She will write something about each name being included in the poem. And for now, that would be her gift wrapped in festively decorated envelopes. All could be added to a journal and re-copied so that each girl could have a keepsake. Then, why not ask each of them to compose a short story that would be added later. She would do this for Alicia and Jenny too. It might be a project Allison and Emily could help her with because there will be lots of hand printing. Even Otis, who owns a printing business might have some suggestions. Charlotte and Lady Denham have long recognized that many women are never taught to read. Many do however, some of them are never taught to write even now in the 1820s. So Charlotte will present her gifts to the children tonight before New Year’s Eve fireworks. Everyone is having a good time catching up over tea. While she is sitting next to Allison, Charlotte admits to Allison that she knows Sidney is up to something. She can tell by the mood he is in, and the way he is acting. He is making me nervous. Allison tries to reassure her with, "you know he is mad over you. He would never try to hurt you." Charlotte adds, "he can be a little unpredictable. We do plan to see each other at midnight tonight for the fireworks, which I am looking forward to".

***********.............It's Next Year***************

Latter about 11:15 pm on 31 December, Sidney picks Charlotte up at the mansion to walk along the beach closer to the center of town. The fireworks are set up on the beach to avoid anything else getting ignited in the town. But you can see them from the main street and local balconies. Actually, he's glad it is a little chilly so he can wrap his arm around her to keep her warm and close. It's really the only time they are alone even if most of the town is here too. There's so much gaiety. Some of the locals would put Mr. Crowe to shame for their abilities to consume spirits. It's good to be with Sidney who is known to be reliable, well liked, and protective. (Even if he has a reputation for being grumpy and commanding on occasion as well. He's improving.) All of a sudden, the church bells start striking. Small fireworks and gunshots are heard from the outskirts of town. The fireworks are lit, lighting up the skies, and there are blasting sounds that can be heard off in the distance. Sidney pulls Charlotte very close, runs his fingers thru her hair to hold her face to his. They kiss for a long time. He says, "Miss Heywood, Charlotte, you know I love you. We can't let time get away from us. I've seen now that life can be too short. I've brought you thru some of my own rough times. I never meant for you to get hurt like what happened over the summer. I just want to know if you love me too; if you want to build a life together; share happy times and depend on each other during difficult times. I still don't know how everything will go here in Sanditon. It is a work in progress and very much an unknown to me. Things are more secure than before. But I do feel now that it is a place where we can be happy together....where our children can be safe, grow, learn, and share all that is good." Charlotte questions him," about how many children do you want, Mr. Parker? "

"Charlotte dear, I want a full life for us. Well, I don't know that we can manufacture ten like your parents...but we can try! I think you know what I mean, don't you? Are you just giving me a hard time, Miss Heywood? Well then, you should know: I have been suffering. Your teasing is making things difficult for me. You are totally consuming all the space in my head", he is half laughing as he says this.

"You are pulling my leg, Mr. Parker. I am not teasing you. You are the teaser!" she replies.

"Miss Heywood, I have every intention of teasing you and pulling your leg as much as I need to, or would like to. I do have an appetite for such things. I don't want to rush you. I can give you some time. I am just making sure there is no one else; some poor fellow I wouldn't know about, or who I should be jealous of, and that you are toying with." "Sidney, you are too funny. I do love you . I thought you knew that. But maybe you just needed me to say it, I guess." She is breathing deeply now and then, Charlotte leans in to him for a kiss. "We should be getting back to the house now. It's very late and my parents will wonder what I am doing... What you are doing too?" She takes Sidney's arm and they head back to the mansion. But then she adds, "Truthfully, I feel now more than ever, that we will need a chaperone. For a January night, I do feel very flushed and warm. I am so glad this is not mid- July. I really could not trust myself." Sidney admits out loud, " Charlotte, I think I have you right where I want you....next to me." For this midnight, he feels like he is walking on sunshine. He is confident he can proceed with the big question.

***************************************

The footmen answer the front door to show the Parker Family into the reception room at Lady Denham's where the Heywood Family and the four little wards have already assembled. It seems like an early lunch but some people are hoping to return home early. Mrs. Griffith with Julia and Phillida Beaufort are already here. For Charlotte especially , it is a thrill to catch up with Esther and Lord Babbington , as well as Georgiana and Otis who are all expected to stay at Denham House. Both married ladies have made some announcements in their Christmas cards. It's really a big gathering , bigger than the pineapple luncheon party last spring. A smaller children's table will be placed parallel to the adult's table length-wise. Emily and Allison will sit with the adults but be near to the children. Their brothers, now young men, Ben, Seth , William and Harry will be seated with the adults as well but next to Mr. Heywood and across from Mrs. Heywood who will sit next to Sidney with Charlotte next to him. Mary and Tom will be seated next to Lady Denham and within conversation distance to Mr. Heywood. At least, this is the way their seating cards are arranged. It was a challenging seating arrangement but with Allison's help, Lady Denham got it under control. She loves these little details but likes some spontaneity too. She is in all her glory as any hostess with servants and additional help could be. This is the first time the Heywood Family has attended any occasion as organized or similar to this. They are dazzled when the doors to the dining room are opened. It is truly beautiful. Plus, there is so much to see in the room. Charlotte admits to Emily and Allison that it is just as well the snake on the floor is covered up with the two tables over it. The dinner gong is rung and everyone is invited to take their seats. Charlotte is so glad she and Sidney are near each other, even if her mother is only on the other side of Sidney while he has his hand on her thigh. Somehow, Charlotte still feels good and warm and happy after the wonderful time they had last night. Lady Denham offers a very well composed toast for a prosperous and happy New Year to all her good friends. The service from the staff was excellent. Mr. and Mrs. Heywood felt so blessed that they could join in such a celebration with all their children present. There was ham, sweet potatoes, applesauce, haricots verts, and even pineapple garnishes on the ham. The meal lasted for two hours; no one was hungry and with all the wine no one was feeling any pain. The conversation was still lively before dessert was served. Tom, being the showman that he is, took an opportunity to offer a toast himself. It was diplomatic but friendly with a warm spirit. Mrs. Heywood told Mary how touching it was. This freed up Mr. Heywood for a very moving toast about how welcomed he and his family felt. Everyone seemed very relaxed and had some cordials to go along with the tea or coffee they anticipated. This was the break Sidney needed to make an announcement. He stood up to move to the front of the room more where every eye was on him. He signaled to Charlotte to join him; which she did but got very nervous not really knowing what was to come. She started talking very fast, that nervous way people do which then has to be repeated anyway, to say she had a question for him that she meant to ask yesterday. He is a little surprised himself but encourages her to continue. At first she is not speaking loud enough. Lord Babbington yells from the far side that he cannot hear her and she needs to speak more clearly and loudly.(He is almost like a heckler at a cricket match trying to trip her up.)Then Seth seconds Lord Babbington's request to be louder. At best this is very distracting. Then William reminds her she is standing underneath the mistletoe and that she needs to kiss Sidney who is standing right near her. Charlotte is still stumbling but finally blurts out that she would like to have her family play in the summer cricket match this coming year. The one problem is that a whole team usually consists of eleven players and they still have one more vacancy. They still need one more player to make a full team. Even now, she is saying to herself that this might not be the best time to raise this. But she has started on it and feels compelled to go forward as clumsy as this is. Sidney is amused thinking she has had too much to drink but can't really stop her. She mentions that since the littlest Heywood can't play, just like Henry and James can't play, Sidney himself could be the eleventh player on the Heywood team. Lady Denham is shaking her head but everyone else is laughing their heads off. Even Sidney is shaking his head and laughing...and kind of stunned. "Charlotte, are you alright?", he asks. She regains her composure, stands up straighter to restate that she wants Sidney to say “yes” to playing on the HEYWOOD CRICKET TEAM. He is almost speechless . But he adds that he was discussing sports and this very subject with Diana only a couple of weeks ago. Arthur says he can hardly believe Diana would discuss sports with anyone. "That must have been a very short conversation, Sidney." People are still laughing. Sidney says, "I was thinking there should be a LADIES REGATTA TEAM as well and that Charlotte and Diana, possibly Mary and Esther or Georgianna would want to serve on that also. He asks for support from the group who all agree in a very noisy manner that such a team should exist. Although the ladies mentioned were not overjoyed with this suggestion. All Charlotte wants to do is sit down. There were constant interruptions just to rattle her. She is the center of attention right now and maybe the only one in the room who has not guessed where Sidney was heading. Finally, she can ask Sidney if he will play on her team. He qualifies her "yes" as long as she agrees to be on the new Sanditon LADIES REGATTA team. So she shakes his hand and admits she is happy to close this deal even if it is costing her at this point. "Mr. Parker you are driving a difficult bargain. But, yes, I will since you really need me. And you’ll say yes too." What a relief. She goes to turn back to her seat but he stops her. Sidney takes control of the floor to say " I do need you right here. Miss Heywood, Charlotte, it is my turn now. You will have to be quiet for a few minutes so I can get this out. You know how you have bewitched me with your big, beautiful brown eyes, and your luscious, warm, brown hair. I have fallen so deeply in love with your kindness, your skills and your capable nature.”(Charlotte is still, but her eyes are starting to water.) “ I never thought I would find a woman like you who could stand up to me, tame me as you have. You have given me direction. My world is so much better with you in it. I know I am better for having you standing next to me." Then he kneels down on one knee, and reaches for her hand, "Charlotte Heywood, will you do me the honor of marrying me; of being my wife?" She is a little stunned herself, shaking, teary eyed, and breathing deeply and responds with "YES!, absolutely." Cheers go up all over the room. The whole group rises out of their seats and breaks out clapping. Everyone is happy for this new couple. Ben reminds them they are under the mistletoe and should start kissing. Violet was right more mistletoe was needed. 

*************************************

It looks like Charlotte will be staying in Sanditon for at least another week. Now there are preparations to be made for the upcoming nuptials. Plus, it would be a nice luxury just having some time with Sidney. And where are she and Sidney going to live? There is so much to think about. Things look so much brighter. Finally, Charlotte can see that she and Sidney will not be cheated. They are on the way to Happily Ever After. Happy New Year for 2021.

******* **NEXT MAYBE : A SEASON # 3 For which there could be many more stories.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******************NEXT : SEASON # 3
> 
> Just keeping our fingers crossed that not only will a television Season Two be produced , so will a Season Three follow. It's greedy but why not? Now that I figured some of the details out for Archives of Our Own, maybe even I could do work some things for the story to work out. This site does offer so many options and tools for writers and viewers. I needed to enhance some skills here anyway. However, this was a sophisticated educational experience. KUDOS to those who can do this with ease. Cheers to all the other SANDITON writers! I can't get over how imaginative they are. (Thank you for the inspiration.) I was just too frustrated with too much of the original story leaning to Lady Susan as the answer to everyone's prayers. I did suspect that the TV actor playing the part of Eliza did seem to be steering the death solution away because of who she was in real life. I guess I could write my own version of Season Three but........... Thank You for reading and leaving comments. ETR/er


End file.
